


College Is About Being a Mess

by Fede_Green



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempt at humour, Drinking, M/M, Nico is a shy freshman, Party, Percy is the presisent of a fraternity, Shameless Smut, Smut, students!Percy&Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fede_Green/pseuds/Fede_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo is a freshman in college; Percy Jackson is a senior, president fo the Zeta Omega fraternity. Despite being a shy and reserved boy, Annabeth convices her friend Nico to follow her at a party of said fraternity.</p><p>Percy notices him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Is About Being a Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo everybody! Here I am with this fic I wrote because of _shameless smut_. Yeah, that's it. That's the big secret (*sick reference*). I wanted a college hookup, so I wrote it. I have zero excuses.
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> \- English is NOT my first language. Pardon!  
> \- Maybe a bit of drinking, but not much really.
> 
> Enjoy (I hope)!

Nico di Angelo had grown up being taught the importance of honesty. His father Hades, a middle-aged man with dark black hair just like his own and with the same chocolate eyes which used to read deeply into Nico's soul, had repeated him several times that dishonest people ended up to jail. So, in the fear of those cold iron bars, Nico di Angelo had never thought about cheating on a test, stealing a candy from his grandma's purse or lying enormously to one of his professors in university.

Standing there in the middle of the corridor, a pile of books in his arms, and staring in pure shock at his friend Annabeth Chase saying some kind of big lie to their rector was something that used to happen to him a real lot lately. The blond and tall girl, who could vaunt a pair of alarmingly convincing grey eyes, had been his tutor since Nico had first come to Gladstone university, in Florida.

The two had soon become friends. And Nico needed friends. His roommate in Gladstone's dorms, a disturbing boy called Octavian, was an absolute freak and Nico didn't want to have anything to do with him. So, having met Annabeth Chase had actually been a miracle. The girl was clever, older than him of course, studious and had her priorities perfectly sorted out. If a student needed a great tutor, that tutor surely was Annabeth.

… A part from when she used to say an uncountable amount of crap to their rector in order to obtain what she wanted – in that case, a delay for the delivery of her midterm thesis. One could not simply disagree with Annabeth Chase when she asked for something.

So, after exchanging a couple of words which Nico couldn't hear from the distance, the girl exited the classroom with a deeply satisfied grin printed on her face, also known as Annabeth Chase's Grin of Victory. Their rector soon followed her outside the room and they politely split their ways; one directing God knew where, the other reaching Nico in the middle of the corridor from where the boy was waiting – books still in his arms. Not _his_ books, obviously.

Annabeth snorted loudly, blowing a lock of hair away from her eyes. She also grabbed her books from Nico's arms, freeing him from that burden. The weight of culture. Literally. “Thanks, buddy.”

Nico bit his lower lip and followed the girl as soon as she started walking down the corridor, surely directing to the library. “What did he say?”

“He said yes. Were you expecting anything different?” Annabeth glanced behind her back to wink at him.

Nico smiled widely in return. “Not really.”

“That's how I like it. By the way, I checked your study plan this morning. I think you'd better prepare for three exams in Spring, instead of two. You're risking ending up out-of-course.”

The boy hurried up, accelerating his pace and reaching Annabeth in the library hall. Their shoulders were bumping against one another. “What?! You're _kidding_ , right?”

Annabeth laid the pile of books over a big counter, behind which an old – and absolutely not amused – lady librarian was staring at her with her glasses about to fall from her nose at any moment. By doing that gesture, Annabeth provoked a loud noise which made some students turning around from their tables to look at her. “I need to return these.”

The librarian raised an eyebrow with a straight, unreadable expression. “I had some suspects.”

“I'm Annabeth Chase. Junior year,” Annabeth crossed her arms on her chest, “identification number: 454-21-”

“I know you, already.” The old lady snorted unamused.

Annabeth smiled drily. “Magnificent.” She then patiently waited for the lady to open her file on the computer and check the books on the counter as ' _Returned_ '. The whole operation took a while, so Nico took advantage of it to bombard his tutor – and friend - with questions.

“I won't study for three fucking exams. The session barely lasts two weeks, isn't it? There's zero time for that.” He grabbed her arm, showing off his best interpretation of Whiny Nico. “Please?! Tell me there's a solution?”

Annabeth turned around, letting her friend squeezing her arm without saying a word. “This is your first year in Gladstone. Brace yourself, young man. You have no idea. Three exams are _nothing_. Plus, you can do whatever the fuck you want, but then do not complain about having to pay your college tuition for an extra year.”

Nico let go of her arm with a cute pout which made Annabeth smile and roll her eyes. “... Okay. I'll enrol for three exams. Maybe German Literature or Russian Linguistics. I have to check which one is worse.”

“Good boy.” Annabeth smiled and waved goodbye to the librarian, who just limited herself to stare at them with a trembling eye – nervous tic? Mystery –, and exited the library. She exhaled deeply, stopping in the middle of the corridor without any warning and making Nico bump against her back.

The boy moaned in pain, massaging his cheek which had crashed right exactly against Annabeth's shoulder. “ _Auch_. Why the hell did you stop walking?”

“I forgot to tell you... you're coming with me at a party tonight.” Annabeth turned around and crossed her arms on her chest, putting all her weight on her left leg. “There's a dress code. Everyone has to wear something blue.”

Nico paled instantly. “Party? Blue? _Party_?! Why me?! No.”

“Yes.”

“ _No_. Also... Party where? With who? Why?!” Nico put his hands on her shoulders, literally praising her – and also trying to shake her into sanity again. “I don't like parties. There are people.”

Annabeth slapped Nico's hands away from her, resuming her walking and reaching a vending machine. She rummaged in her pocket and began counting her money. “Forty... fifty... yeah, that's the point. You hang out exclusively with me. You need to see _people_. And... sixty.” She put the money in the vending machine and bought a lemonade.

Nico began whining like the spoiled child he was. “Oh, c'mon! You didn't answer me properly!”

The girl opened her lemonade can and turned around to raise an eyebrow at him sceptically. “Where: Zeta Omega fraternity house, a few blocks far from campus. With who: with _me_. Why: I just told you. Plus... I have two tickets.”

“Who gave you two tickets?” Nico squinted, vaguely trying to look intimidating. Indeed, he ended up looking like he needed glasses.

Annabeth shrugged, leaning against the wall and taking a sip of her lemonade. “Jason Grace. The vice president.”

“The vice president of that fraternity full of freaks gave you tickets?!” Nico shook his head in denial. “No. No, no, no. Those people get drunk, get wasted, they end up to hospital. I'm not coming.”

“Nico, dear.” Annabeth stroked a hand on his shoulder, smiling reassuringly. For a couple of seconds, Nico regained hope. “You have no choice.”

“ _Fuck_!” Nico hissed in resignation, looking at his friend chuckling and directing herself towards the gardens outside. “I hate you!”, he shouted at her to be heard from the distance.

“9 pm! Here! See you later. Wear something blue!” Annabeth shouted back.

Nico rolled his eyes, staring at his reflection in the glass window of the vending machine. He was pouting enormously.

** **

That evening, Nico checked the time on the screen of his phone for the millionth time. He was early, he perfectly knew it, but he couldn't help feeling anxious about the party. Places full of people who were having fun? Not a thing for Nico. He had always been a shy type, a bit restrained maybe, but Annabeth used to tell him he was also naïve. Nico didn't agree. He wasn't naïve nor childish. The fact was that he didn't get along well with people his age for the opposite reason: he considered himself way too much mature for going to parties, getting drunk and ending up vomiting in a flowerbed.

Nico had a dignity, and he was trying really hard to maintain it. Doing such a thing in college surely was being a challenge.

“Nico?! Is _that_ your blue thing?”

The boy got distracted from his thoughts by Annabeth approaching him at the bench he was sitting on. She was wearing a blue crop-top with a skirt – which also was blue, even if a bit darker – and a pair of black boots. Despite being incredibly gay, Nico found her _slightly_ attractive.

“So? Are you kidding me? A blue scarf as a belt? You're ridiculous.” The girl put her hands on her hips, chuckling at the sight of Nico standing up in his usual black outfit. A light blue scarf encircled his hips, knotted tightly on his left side so that a short piece of the fabric was swinging with his movements. The thing was supposed to be a substitution of his leather belt.

“Yeah. And please, _shut up_. It's not even mine. I don't own anything blue. As soon as I find out who decided this ass dress code, I'm gonna slap him in the face. Just the concept of 'dress code' makes me desire to die instantly.” Nico rolled his eyes and pointed at the street behind Annabeth's back. “Let's go, before I change my mind.”

Annabeth wisely decided not to add anything else. Nico was capable of turning around and going back to his dorm in exactly five seconds. “Yeah. Good idea. Let's go.”

The two friends left campus. Annabeth had to listen to Nico making a list with all the reasons why that party was a bad idea.

** **

“This is the most boring party we've ever thrown! Jesus Christ!”

A blond guy frowned in confusion and turned around to give his attention to his best friend who had just spoken, sitting on the couch next to him. “What you said?!”, he shouted in order to be heard over the loud music. He then took a sip of the cocktail he had in his hands.

“I said, my dear Jason” the boy answered him, “that if I'm not going to get laid _really soon_ , I'll probably kick everyone out of this house.”

Jason raised an eyebrow at him sceptically. “It was _you_ , Percy, who decided to throw a blue party. Whatever it is. I tried to dissuade you. You told me to go fuck myself.”

The guy called Percy filled his glass with a bit more of transparent liquid, which definitely wasn't water. Some girls were staring at him in adoration, dreaming about his green eyes and toned pecs. “Yeah. But I thought there was going to be someone _new_. Damn it, the semester started something like... four months ago, and all these people are always _the same_. Didn't I tell you to invite people I've never seen?”

Jason rolled his eyes. “I did. I gave tickets away for free like they were condoms. But, you know, this house is really big and the lights are quite turned off and you're already drunk, so maybe all this isn't _my_ fault.”

Percy snorted loudly, then chuckled and drank his vodka in one single gulp. “Ah. Wise man. That's why you're my vice. Plus, I was thinking about- oh. Oh. _Oooh_.” The boy stood up slowly and cautiously, grabbing Jason's arm and making him standing up as well. “I've never seen _that one_.” He pointed at someone on the other side of the living room with the hand which was holding the plastic glass.

“Who?” Jason cleared his throat casually, trying to follow Percy's gaze. He couldn't see anyone he had never seen before.

“Black jeans, black t-shirt. Blue scarf around hips - is that his blue item, anyway?! Pathetic, but I get it. Anyway. _That one_.” Percy pointed at someone in particular. “He's with a blondie and they're chatting.” He licked his lips in trepidation. “This should be my lucky night. He looks _totally_ gay.”

Jason finally realised what the president of the Zeta Omega was talking about and widened his eyes in surprise. “She came!”

“You know _her_?” Percy raised an eyebrow at him. “Bring her at _her friend_ here, immediately.”

“It's not like I _know_ her. We follow some classes together. I gave her two tickets this morning.” Jason mumbled the last few words, hiding his face behind his plastic glass.

Percy smirked knowingly. “Ooh! No way!” He chuckled. “Someone's got a _crush_. So damn cute!” He wrapped Jason's shoulders, trying - without any result – to leave sweet kisses all over his face. “Why won't you let me love you?! Girls, girls and more girls! I'll never get it.”

Jason began laughing and punched him on a shoulder. “Stop this gay thing going on here! I don't have a crush. She's just... she's clever, okay? I kinda like her _as a person_.”

“I thought as a tree.”

“Stop it. Stop it instantly. Or I'm not going to help you getting laid tonight.” Jason approached the table where a few bottles of alcohol had been put - and where a freshman had passed out on. He reached a bottle of beer under the boy's arm like nothing weird was going on. “Her name is Annabeth. I have no idea who the guy with her is. Probably a freshman. And a virgin.”

“I'm sure he's not a virgin. He doesn't have the face of someone who's a virgin.” Percy grabbed a permanent marker from his pocket – he always made sure to have one – and began drawing on the face of the boy who had passed out on the table. Obviously, he had decided to ignore the absolute nonsense of his speech. He then frowned seconds later. “Hey. Wait. This is not a stranger. It's Leo.” Jason and Percy quickly exchanged looks and then Percy just shrugged, resuming his piece of art on Leo's face.

“So... do I have to bring them here?” Jason asked in confusion. Percy used to get distracted easily, and drawing on one of the members of the fraternity's face surely was a source of distraction for him.

In fact, the president of the fraternity raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. “Mh? Ah! Why the hell are you asking me? _Of course_ you have to.” Percy closed the permanent marker and put it back in his pocket. “C'mon. Hurry up. Shoo.” He shoved Jason mockingly, pushing him towards the couple of friends who were warily glancing around them from the other side of the room.

Jason sighed, murmuring to himself while he walked. “All right. Fine. This can't be too hard, can't it? I mean, it's just... Hey there!” He widened his smile and arms as soon as he reached Annabeth and the weird boy with her, both standing near the living room window. “You came! Glad to see you. And you brought...?” Jason questioningly smiled at the guy.

Nico didn't answer, making Jason feeling even more uncomfortable.

Annabeth Chase stared at him for a couple of seconds, a raised eyebrow with great scepticism. “I thought you didn't even remember giving me a ticket for this... _killer_ party, Grace.”

“Are you kidding? Of course I do! And he is...?” Jason tried again, failing miserably in obtaining an answer from that boy.

“For fuck's sake, just tell him your name!” Annabeth punched Nico on a shoulder, who hissed in pain and massaged the area instants later.

He snorted loudly and thanked the loud music that no one had heard it. “I'm Nico. Hi.” Nico stared at Jason from feet to head, registering enough information about him to understand that he was straight as hell and trying to hit on his best friend. His body was completely turned towards the girl, almost cutting Nico out of the scene.

Jason bent his head politely. “Nice to meet you, Nico. Why don't you two come with me, so we can get a drink? I can introduce you to a couple of friends.”

Nico was ready to shout a giant _no_ , but Annabeth grabbed his arm and killed all his intentions. He could hear her voice even if she wasn't actually talking: _yes, we're going, you need friends, shut up_.

Nico hated everything about that. Rolling his eyes and hoping really much that Annabeth had noticed it, he followed Jason and his friend towards the other side of the room, where a boy with a blue t-shirt of the fraternity was standing. Said boy was taking a few sips of whatever the hell there was in his glass.

And that was when Nico's jaw ceremoniously dropped to the floor.

The boy in front of him was just _amazing_.

He probably had begun looking like a cold fish, staring at him and feeling speechless, because Annabeth soon came to his rescue. Thank God, Annabeth was helpful when she wasn't tying to make Nico do _things_. “Hi. I'm Annabeth; he's my friend Nico.”

The unknown boy widened his arms to welcome them. Nico couldn't help but following with his eyes the line of his biceps flexing in the gesture. He had to swallow hard to manage to tear his eyes off. “I'm very pleased to welcome you to the Zeta Omega blue party! I'm Percy Jackson.”

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, totally unimpressed. “You're the president of the fraternity? _That_ Percy Jackson?”

Percy bowed with courtesy at her. “In the flesh, Miss.”

“And also my best friend.” Jason smiled at Annabeth. “Being the only reason I introduced you to him. We've been friends for ages, now. Also... Can I-”

“Offer this gracious girl a drink and bring her to the dance floor? Yes, you can.” Percy grabbed two bottles of beer from the table next to him, shoving them into Jason's arms. “C'mon. Go have fun.” He looked deep into Jason's soul through his eyes, leaving no doubts of what he really wanted: _leave me alone with Nico. Now._ Obviously enough, he wasn't going to accept any objection.

Nico seemed to realise that, in a matter of seconds, he was going to be left alone with Percy. He grabbed Annabeth's arm in panic. “Uhm. But we came together, so I don't-”

“What?” Annabeth kindly freed herself from Nico's grip, giving him a questioning look and hoping that no one was going to notice. Apparently, she seriously hadn't got Nico's problem. “But I wanna dance with Jason...”, she murmured to his ear.

Nico stared at her for a while, his mouth slightly widened, and then noticed that Jason was just behind Annabeth's back. The vice president was patiently waiting for her with a beer in each hand, and he seemed really hopeful. Nico had to sigh in resignation. He couldn't deny his best friend a nice night, couldn't he? “Uhm... Okay. It's fine.”

Jason smiled politely and made Annabeth sign to follow him towards the dance floor. The girl smiled back, waving goodbye at Nico and grabbing a beer from Jason's hand. The two began chatting – or at least, they were _trying_ \- over the loud music playing from the music centre. As soon as they disappeared in the middle of the crowd, Nico knew he was fucked. That night was gradually evolving into a nightmare.

Percy was smirking next to him in total obliviousness, filling two plastic glasses with a mixture of different liquids which Nico had no idea of how to call. He then turned around to offer him one, bending his head to a side and smiling so charmingly that Nico felt his legs going weak. “I called this drink _Kaboom_. You drink one, you end up passing out on the floor.”

Nico held his breath, gulping with difficulty and trying not to vomit. One could say that he was feeling anxious. His social skills weren't exactly the best. “Well, if you put it that way... I'd prefer to be able to reach the dorms on my feet, tonight.”

All of a sudden, a little crowd of people walked past Nico, laughing and chatting loudly. It was too late when the boy realised that they were going to crash against him, making him tripping like an idiot and probably falling on the floor in front of Percy Handsome Jackson. In fact, Nico stumbled and lost his balance. He just hoped he wasn't going to get his nose broken.

But Percy was quicker. In exactly a fraction of a second, he laid both the glasses on the table and grasped Nico's body before he could have reached the floor. Nico gasped loudly and gripped Percy's arms for instinct. As soon as he noticed that Percy's green eyes were staring at him, Nico felt like fainting.

Those weren't simple _eyes_. They were a couple of oceans, deep and mysterious. Percy's eyes were smiling at him, shining bright even in the darkness of the house. It seemed like the world around them had just shut down, highlight the fact that they were the protagonists.

“I-I am...” Nico found himself stuttering, fact which wasn't unusual to him, but that he surely hated doing. “I just... Thank you.”

Percy's lips curved in a smirk and his hands helped him standing up on his feet again. Soon, they were grabbing the glasses of alcohol again. “You said you didn't want one of these?”

Nico gazed at Percy's hopeful expression and then at the plastic glasses in his hands. He took a deep breath, stretching his arm forward and taking one of it. “I've changed my mind.”

Percy's grin grew wider.

** **

The loud noise of laughter echoed in the whole room as Leo Valdez, a funny Latino guy with a couple of penises drawn on his face, finished telling his joke. A small group of people had reunited on two of the couches of the big living room to chat and have fun together.

Annabeth had apparently met another new friend, since she was animatedly talking with both Jason Grace and another blond guy Nico had never seen. She was squeezed between their bodies on the couch in front of him, trying to follow the conversation. Those guys surely were fighting to get her attention.

Nico smiled dumbly. He found all that situation extremely amusing and he had no idea why. Percy had him sitting on his lap, distractedly rubbing one of his thighs over the jeans and talking to Leo in the meanwhile. Nico was happy to be there. He hadn't even drunk that much; Percy's _Kaboom_ laid on a coffee table between the two couches, his glass being still half full.

Maybe, Nico thought, that simply was the place to be that night. His heart was deliciously weightless in his chest.

“Are you falling asleep?”

Percy's warm voice distracted Nico from his thoughts. As he met his drop dead gorgeous smile, Nico's heart definitely regained life and began beating fast. “No... No, I am not. I swear. I'm just... I feel good.” He barely noticed that Leo had stood up from the couch, laughing loudly and reaching God knew who on the other side of the room. Being alone with Percy on that couch felt weirdly intimate.

“Do you? I'm glad to know.” Percy's hand moved from Nico's thigh to his back, and began fondly stroking it.

Re-thinking about it, Nico could have fallen asleep after all. He smiled dumbly once more that night, resting his head on Percy's shoulder and inhaling his scent deeply in his lungs. His nose brushed against Percy's neck almost imperceptibly. “You smell good...”

Percy took a deep breath. His free hand soon reached the other on Nico's back, and he began kindly pushing Nico down on the couch. Nico's head was now resting on the armrest. “Are you fine with me doing this?”, Percy whispered into Nico's ear. “I can stop at any moment if you want so.”

Nico cupped Percy's face with both his hands, feeling surprisingly relieved that he was going to finally kiss him. Percy had been flirting with him for the whole night, and it seemed like he had been waiting for it since forever. “I'm fine... I want it.”

Percy's lips brushed against Nico's. “Yeah...?”

At Nico's nod, their mouths met sweetly and deliciously. Nico was drowning in a sea of lust, not even able to properly feel his body pressed against the couch. Percy's tongue against his was just perfect, and tasted insanely good. Percy was an excellent kisser, transforming their making out session in a sinuous dance of desire and passion. Nico found himself moaning inside his mouth, and his hands flew to Percy's hair.

When they separated, Percy kept glancing from Nico's eyes to his mouth. “Wanna follow me upstairs? The president of the fraternity is the only one allowed not to share a room.”

Obviously enough, Nico nodded as quickly as he could. He had just realised he was now addicted to Percy's lips.

Percy smiled widely and stood up from the couch, holding Nico's hand in his and showing him the way to his room. Nico vaguely registered Annabeth's questioning look; look that soon turned into a knowing grin. She winked at him, waving goodbye with a hand and then giving all her attention to the boys she was chatting with.

Nico woke up from the bliss as he went upstairs, following Percy. He could feel his legs again, and he could sense his whole body in general. He felt more alert, fact which absolutely didn't make him change his mind about being alone with Percy in a room with a mattress. Indeed, Nico felt even more confident about it.

As he found out moments later, the room was not exactly a room. In fact, right after the door – which Percy wisely locked -, a little white ladder led to a quite big wooden attic. Posters were attached everywhere on the walls and several books were laying here and there on the floor. The thing that surprised Nico the most was the high amount of coloured lights adorning the bed's headboard and the library. In the darkness of the night, the atmosphere reminded Nico of Christmas.

Nico turned around and chuckled. “Your light bills should be astronomical if you never turn those off.”

Percy chuckled back, hugging Nico's waist and kindly accompanying him towards his bed. “I turn them on only during parties. You'll never know if I'm gonna have guests or not...” He brushed his lips against Nico's, who smiled mischievously and wrapped his arms around Percy's shoulders.

“So, looking at it from another perspective, this romantic atmosphere is exclusively for me?” Nico fell on the mattress as Percy kindly pushed him down. He soon followed him, leaning over Nico's body and tangling their legs together.

“You could say that...” Percy whispered, and then finally kissed Nico again, sneaking his tongue inside his mouth sinfully and with intense desire.

Clothes were soon scattered on the floor as they both struggled to undress the other. Percy kept rubbing their crotches against one another, obtaining soft delicious moans from Nico's mouth. The boy was sure he had never felt so turned on in his entire life. Percy's body against his was just perfect. Nico's naked legs were wrapped around Percy's waist like pieces of a puzzle. They simply belonged there.

Their tongues clashed in a battle for dominance for a while, and Nico felt Percy's dick trying to push inside of him as he kissed him deeply. He moaned without any shame and cupped Percy's face in order to separate them in the easiest way possible. “Percy... you have condoms, right?”

Percy sighed thoroughly, hissing at himself at the realisation of what he was forgetting. “Goddamit. You're right. Sorry, you drove me completely crazy.” He quickly stood up, reaching his night-stand and grabbing a couple of condoms from a drawer. Nico was smiling dumbly when he unwrapped one and wore it, reaching him on the mattress again and positioning himself between his legs to take him. “Let me ask once more. You are fine with this?”

In response, Nico dragged Percy's face against his and kissed him fiercely. His legs wrapped around Percy's hips again, crossing behind his back to push him down. He already felt hot, but with Percy being about to fuck him... well, Nico felt like he was about to catch fire at any moment.

Eventually, Percy began pushing his dick inside of Nico as carefully as he could. Nico threw his head back against the mattress, moaning loudly at the sensation of being filled. That was a thing he had surely missed about not having a boyfriend.

“You're tight... _fuck_ , you're hella tight.” Percy chocked a groan in his throat, trying to swallow. He was having a hard time breathing properly. _Holy crap_. What if Jason had been right about Nico being a virgin? “Uhm, Nico... How long...?”

“A while. Months. Do not ask me precisely. I'm not gonna answer with your dick inside of me.” Nico chuckled, trying to make fun of him, but the sound of his sweet laughter was soon replaced by a moan. Percy had begun slowly pushing in and out of him, feeling relieved about the fact that he hadn't hurt Nico more than necessary.

“Yes... ah, _yes_!”, Nico cried with desire.

Their movements were sinuous and needy as the boys were both trying to give pleasure to the other. No matter they had just met; Nico felt a deep connection with Percy Jackson already. He felt like everything in their lives had led up to that moment. Percy was kind, respectful and clever. And he was now thrusting inside of him at a steady pace, which was a bonus point. His thrusts were at the perfect angle to make Nico scream and whine under his body.

Percy felt his dick deliciously warm inside of Nico, and almost immediately decided that the fuck he was having with him, at the moment, was by far the greatest fuck of his whole life. Their bodies moved synchronously, like they were born to be making love to each other since forever.

Nico's forehead was sweaty and hot, and Percy's lips attached to his neck weren't helping. He felt his orgasm approaching so quickly that he was surprised for a moment. As Percy kept thrusting inside of him deeply and hard, calling his name over and over, Nico came hard between their bodies and spilled his cum on both their stomachs. He let himself go into a long, satisfied moan, his grip on Percy's hair tightening as his climax decreased of intensity.

On the other hand, Percy took advantage from Nico's orgasm to push deeper and faster, benefiting of Nico's hole pulsing around his dick with his orgasm. He was really close himself, but he also didn't want it to end. He feared that Nico didn't want to see him again after having obtained a nice fuck.

Thrusting inside of him desperately, Percy had to ask. “ _Nico_... Nico, are we doing this again? Are we gonna see again?”

Nico smiled widely, holding him tight against his chest as he felt Percy's movements grow frantic and messy. The boy was about to come at any moment. “Yes. I want this over and over again...”

Percy cried in pure pleasure as he finally came inside the condom and inside Nico, thrusting so hard that the sound of their bodies clashing against one another echoed in the entire room. He buried his face in the crook between Nico's neck and shoulder, sighing loudly and slackening his movements inside of Nico.

After a few instants of idly thrusting in and out, Percy pulled out from Nico's hole and got rid of the condom, sprawling on the mattress next to him. Nico soon hugged his chest, listening to the dull sound of music coming from downstairs and staring at the little coloured lights projecting their brightness on the wooden roof. Percy's hand was stroking his hair kindly.

“I'm really glad Annabeth convinced me to come.”

Percy chuckled, just to frown instants later. “Wait. We have to talk about your blue item. It's ridiculous.”

Nico shrugged distractedly. “Blue scarf as a belt? It's genius.”

“Jesus,” Percy snorted. “If you're going to date the president of Zeta Omega, you'd better buy something blue to wear _immediately_. I cannot let you in the house again, otherwise.”

“Oh?” Nico sat up on the mattress, staring at Percy from above. “But can't the president break the rules from time to time?”

“For your ass? Maybe he can.”

Nico slapped him on a shoulder, faking a big affront. “You prick!”

“Shut up and come here.” Percy grasped Nico's wrist and pulled him down on the mattress again. “Were you expecting something like this when you arrived to college this year?”

“I thought college was about _adulting_ , you know. Is hooking up a sign that you're an adult?” Nico chuckled, caressing his hands up and down Percy's chest.

Percy smiled, trying to remember how he felt when he was a freshman, four years earlier. “I don't know. I think... I think college is about realising you're a mess and then accepting it.”

“Do you always get so philosophical after sex?”

Percy winked. “Why don't you find out yourself?”

Nico smiled widely, deciding that _yes_ , that party surely had been a great idea.

 

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, well. That's kinda it. I don't even know where I found the time to write this.
> 
> Insult me on [tumblr](http://fedegreen-author.tumblr.com/).


End file.
